1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to projectiles such as bullets, shotgun slugs and the like that are fired from a firearm.
2. Discussion of the Background
The maximum range of a projectile fired from a firearm is much greater than the effective range of the projectile. The effective range of a projectile is understood to be the range where the projectile's speed and accuracy are within its effective design parameters. As a fired projectile travels beyond a certain distance, the speed and accuracy of the projectile are diminished to levels below that for which the projectile was designed.
However, a projectile that travels past its effective range without hitting an intended target can still pose an extreme hazard to people and property located further down range. For example, a rifle bullet having an effective range of 300 yards may have an actual or maximum range of over two miles and can be extremely lethal after traveling for over a mile.
Thus, a weapon's maximum range must be considered before deciding to use the weapon in a given environment or setting. Big game hunting requires the use of weapons having high muzzle velocities. Yet, the maximum range of high-powered rifles creates a degree of danger even in rural settings. Mission success for police and military actions can require the use of high muzzle velocity weapons in densely populated urban areas where safety concerns become all the more obvious.
In some regions of the United States, no center-fire rifles are allowed for large game hunting and such hunting has been restricted to shotguns. Although shotgun slugs do not travel as far as a rifle bullet, shotgun-fired slugs are less accurate. Thus, even with decreased range, decreased accuracy is a cause for safety concerns.